


Falling Skies: The Return

by razorbackmason



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Falling Skies 'Season Six', Falling Skies AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbackmason/pseuds/razorbackmason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is a fanfiction of a sixth season for Falling Skies, if there was one.]</p><p>"I'm done killing."</p><p>That's what Tom Mason and the rest of the Second Mass thought as the last Espheni fell. But, oh, they couldn't be more wrong. They're back, with a vengeance. </p><p>A lot stronger than the last time, will the Second Mass pull through and finally live their lives in peace?</p><p>Falling Skies: The Return copyright razorbackmason 2015, All Rights Reserved. I do not own Falling Skies or its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1 - Look Alive, Sunshine

_**Episode Summary: Upset is caused on the most important day of the Masons's lives. Something they never thought they'd have to see again has returned. Is anyone safe anymore?** _

* * *

* * *

The room is thickened with fog. Looking around the room, foreign machinery can be seen. Air pressure machines can be heard. Two figures of two women can be seen by a capsule, looking down into it. Inside the capsule is a brown-haired woman with her eyes closed.

Her chest begins to rise and fall, and one of the figures watching her smiles. She looks up at the second woman, who is also smiling.

“The experiment was successful,” the first one says. “She will be awake very soon. Soon, this world shall be ours.”

“But, surely, she cannot defeat the earth alone.” the second one replies. She looks down at the woman in the capsule, then back at the first figure. “When we took her, she was wounded. Bleeding out. Surely, with what we’ve done, she-”

“She will be the leader of a great army.” the first figure interrupts. “Thanks to our scientific advances from the Great Espheni War, we were able to produce great things. She is one of them.”

The two figures then look back at the capsule. The closed eyes of the woman inside begin to twitch, and then her eyes open. They are the colour of black, that of a demon, before they return to the regular eyes. The capsule then begins to crackle, and then break apart. The woman sits up, looking at the other two women. They share a look, smiling, before the first woman speaks up.

“Welcome to the world, Your Highness.” she smiles, talking calmly and slightly nervously to the woman from the capsule, who inhales deeply as she stares at this unknown woman talking to her.

“Do you know your mission?” the woman from the capsule, the Overlord of these two figures, asks, and the two women nod quickly.

“Madam.” the second woman speaks up, “We’re going to need others if we plan to-”

“I will deal with that.” the Queen interjects. “You just keep doing your job. Soon. Soon, this world will be ours.”  
**

“Do I have to wear a dress?”

Maggie sits in front of the mirror of the vanity table. Isabella stands behind her, working on her hair. Anne works on preparing Maggie’s outfit. Anne lets out a chuckle.

“This is the biggest day of your life, Maggie. You’re getting married. And, traditionally, the bride wears a dress.”

“But I’m not traditional, Anne.” Maggie says. “Can’t I just go in jeans and a nice t-shirt?”

“No way.” Anne answers. “You’re going to pretty much be my daughter in a few hours. I always wanted a girly daughter. Please? Just this once, wear a dress?”

Maggie frowns. She is fully against wearing a dress. She never has in her life - not even to Rick’s funeral after he died at the so-called ‘sanctuary’ that the Seventh Mass offered. However, she knew it would make Anne happy. And, Maggie has always tried to make Anne happy, at any and all occasions.

“Fine.” Maggie mutters, defeated. “I’ll wear a dress. Just this once.”

“Hey, you only have to get through the wedding.” Isabella chuckles as she begins to put a flowery headband on Maggie’s head.

“And the after-party.” Anne giggles. “Be thankful you’re going to get a full wedding this time. Not like me and Tom.”

Maggie rolls her eyes, and Anne shakes her head, chuckling.

“Alright, I’ll leave Isabella to get on with your hair. I’m going to see how your future husband is getting on.”

**

“I never dreamed you’d get married, Hal.”   
Matt looks on, dressed in his nicest suit and shiniest shoes, as his older brothers prepare for the wedding. Their father is also dressed ready for the wedding, and is helping Cochise get dressed in a tuxedo.

Tuxedo is a word used loosely in this situation. Cochise is dressed in his Volm suit of armour, but, Tom is tying Cochise’s bowtie. Hal never really wanted to have Cochise, one of his best men, in a bowtie. But, his father wanted to see Cochise in one, and, secretly, the other Mason boys did too. It’s safe to say, he looked adorable.

“Yeah,” Ben answers, as he straightens his tie in the mirror. “You were always the love ‘em and hate ‘em type. You brought around a different girl every few weeks. I remember precisely, as my room was right next door to yours. And the walls are very thin.”

“At least I had game back then, nerd.” Hal chuckles, playfully punching the younger brother in the arm. “And I still do, considering Maggie came back to me after her escapades with you.”

“Hurts, dude.” Ben answers, before grinning. “But, uh, warning for tonight: we all share this room, and I speak for the rest of us when I say that we do not want to hear that stuff.”

“Ew, gross.” Matt scrunches his nose in disgust.

“You’re too young to know what we’re talking about, Matty.”

“I’m fifteen.” Matt answers. “We learned about sex in school a few months ago. I know enough.”

“Oh, so you know about-”

“Don’t encourage him!” Hal cuts Ben off, and Ben snickers. “Innocent ears are in the room.”

“Damn it!” Tom groans with anguish. “It’s not working!”

“What isn’t?” Hal asks, turning to his father as he struggles with the bowtie.

“It appears that this human tie does not fit me.” Cochise answers. “Despite your father’s efforts.”

“We’re going to have this fit you,” Tom mutters as he attempts to tie the bowtie again. “Even if it kills me.”

“Boys,” Anne walks in at that moment, and the Mason boys turn to face her. She catches a glimpse of Tom tying Cochise’s bowtie.

“Cute, Tom.” she smiles. “Cochise, you look adorable.”

“It was Dad’s idea, the bowtie. He wanted to see how he looked, but, considering he can’t even tie it, I assume he’s regretting even thinking of the idea.”

“I am not,” Tom answered sharply. “It’s coming along just fine.”

“How’s my future sister then?” Ben asks. “Hal, you forgive me for kissing her those times, right?”

“Yeah, but, if you try it again, I’ll kill you.” Hal’s face is serious, before he grins. “But, yeah, Anne, how is she?”

“Isabella’s doing her hair,” Anne answers. “I convinced her to wear a dress.”

“It seems now that both of my parents are doing the unthinkable.” Hal answers. “Maggie’s not worn a dress since… well, ever.”

“Exactly, so it’s gonna be a first. For her, and for everyone.”

Anne chuckles, but then her smile fades. Everyone is too invested in preparing to notice. She is still for a moment, before she regains movement.

“I’m going to check on the bride-to-be.” she smiles, before walking from the room. No-one notices her leaving, and so no-one notices that her eyes are fully black.

**

Maggie is left alone now, standing in front of the full body mirror, in her wedding dress. It looks nice on her, but, she feels weird wearing it. Dresses and make-up, her dressed like some supermodel, is not like the Maggie May that everyone knows of.

She doesn’t want to wear it, but, it would make Anne happy..

“Anne,” Maggie notices Anne standing in the doorway as she looks into the mirror. Anne stands there, staring. “What do you think of the dress?”

“It looks lovely.” Anne starts walking forward. Her tone sounds suspicious, but, Maggie doesn’t take notice of it.

“I’m thinking the flowery headband is a tad too much,” Maggie turns around then, facing Anne who stands a few inches away. Maggie takes a small step back to put space between the two of them. “But, what do you think?”

“It’s very nice.” Anne answers. Her hands ball into fists, then unfurl, then ball up again. They do this a few times, but, Maggie, again takes no notice.

“Do I need to add anything else?” Maggie asks, then chuckles. “You’ve done this before. I need serious help.”

“Well..” Anne answers, her voice lowering in tone. “There is one thing that needs tweaking.”

“What?” Maggie begins to panic. Has she got a zit? Is the back of her dress all bunched up into her underwear? Is her make-up smudged? “What is it?”

Anne smiles, chuckling slightly, before she forces Maggie backwards. The glass of the mirror smudges, and there’s a trail of red as Maggie falls down to the floor, unconscious.

The last thing Maggie saw was two fully-black eyes, Anne’s eyes, staring at her.


	2. Episode Two: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new enemy is revealed. The Second Mass reel over what happened. Maggie returns to the Second Mass, but, is she fully human?

Maggie groans, a hand going to the back of her head as she feels a wet patch in her hand. Recoiling her hand away, she opens her eyes to notice blood on her hand. She gasps, another hand going to her mouth to cover it. She hasn’t seen much blood in months since the war, only minor scrapes from Matt and his adventures in climbing trees and the like, or accidentally cutting her finger whilst helping make dinner for everyone.

But, never from violence.

Never from someone physically trying to hurt her.

“You’re awake.” a voice says, and Maggie looks up, into the eyes of Anne. Maggie gasps again softly, her words coming out in stutters as she begins talking.

“A-Anne?”

“That’s what the humans call me.” she answers, calm and collected. Maggie furrows her eyebrows, confused.

“What?” Maggie then begins to stammer. “W-What am I doing here? I-I’m supposed to be getting married. You.. You’re my bridesmaid!”

“I’m not your anything.” the other answers. “Except your Queen. Your ruler. The Almighty Overlord.”

“What?”

The other sighs, shaking her head. “Poor, poor Maggie. Don’t you understand? It’s our time now.”

\--

“How could this happen?”

Hal’s sitting in a chair, his heart broken over the news. It had come to him quickly - one of the guards on patrol had seen a Humvee going through the gates. He couldn’t see clearly who was in the driver’s seat, yet, in the passenger seat he could see someone resembling Maggie. He reported the news to Weaver quickly, who had told Tom, who had told Hal. Surrounding Hal was his brothers, his father, and Cochise, as well as Weaver who lingers in the doorway.

“She was abducted? But, how? How could any intruder get in here?”

“Maybe they were on the inside,” Tom answers.

“You mean like a mole?” Hal asks. “Impossible. We destroyed most Espheni warfare after killing the Queen. Ben’s spikes were shut off. There’s no way anyone could-”

Hal shakes his head, too distraught to continue.

“We’ll find her.” Matt offers gentle support to Hal, resting his hand on his older brother’s shoulder. Hal looks up at Matt glumly, yet he accepts the gesture kindly.

“What are we gonna do, Dad?” Hal asks, his voice crackling as tears stream down his cheeks. “I’m supposed to be married today. This was supposed to be the best day of my life; of our lives. How could anyone do this? How could anyone do such a thing, and ruin this day for us? I don’t understand..”

Hal lets out a sigh, and then stands. He looks over at all of his brothers, at his father, at Cochise, and at Weaver, before he speaks again, in a gentle murmur.

“I’m going to get some air.”

He then leaves abruptly, as the others in the room share grave looks.

\--

“Who are you?” Maggie asks, staring at Anne. “Why have you brought me here? Are you.. _Espheni_?”

The other lets out a sigh. “I guess you could say I am Espheni.”

Maggie’s eyes widen. “But… we wiped you all out? Tom killed your Queen! How can you be existing right now?”

“I guess you could also say I am Dornia.”

“Dornia?” Maggie stammers. “T-The good guys? T-The one’s who brought you - _Anne_ \- back?”

“Yes,” the other replies. “I am what you humans would call a hybrid. A mix of both Espheni and Dornia DNA. Unlike the sole Espheni race, and unlike the sole Dornia race, we are harder to defeat. We are better than both races alone. We are faster than both races. And, we are most definitely stronger than both races. I may look like Anne Mason, physically, but I can assure you, I am most definitely not Anne Mason.”

“I can see that,” Maggie answers. “With the way you abducted me on the day I’m supposed to be married.”

“Oh, you’ll get married.” the other answers. “In due time.”

“You’re..” Maggie stammers. “L-Letting me go?”

“Oh, not you.” The other answers. “Her.”

From a capsule encased with a thick cloud of smoke emerges a blonde figure. Full-black eyes meet Maggie’s brown ones, before the brown ones emerge. Maggie lets out a soft gasp.

“That’s..”

“You?” The other answers. “Yes, that is you. Darling Maggie, released into the world.”

“You can’t do this..” Maggie mutters, shaking her head. Then, louder, “They’ll know that’s not me. Hal will know-”

“Won’t they?” The other questions, a grin forming on her lips. “I’ve been what I am for months and you humans haven’t suspected a thing. Until now, I guess.”

The other then turns to the woman from the capsule, who returns her gaze. The first one bows her head.

“You know what you must do?”

The second one’s eyes turn fully black, as she too bows her head.

“I know what I must do.”

“Excellent. Now, fly, little bird. Bring more. Help us grow.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

The second one departs out into the world, and the first one looks back at Maggie.

“What..” Maggie stammers, her heart thudding in her chest as the first one gets closer and closer to her. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Oh,” the first one answers, crouching down to Maggie’s level. “All in due time, dear Margret.”

A harsh blow to the head is enough to knock out Maggie, and form a smile on the first one’s lips.

\--

“Any sign of her?” Hal asks the guards that come in from patrol, that were out looking for Hal’s bride-to-be.

The first guard shakes his head sadly, “No, I’m sorry. We tried.”

Hal sighs sadly. “It’s okay. Go take a break. Get some food, get some rest. You’ve all done enough for today.”

The patrollers nod, getting off of their motorbikes and disbanding to other duties.

“Hal!” Ben finds his brother, jogging up to him. “Have they found her yet?”

“No, not yet.” Hal answers sadly. “Are we ever going to find her?”

“Yeah,” Ben answers. “We’ll find her. All in due time.”

Hal nods sadly, with a faint, hopeful smile.

“Uhh,” Ben scratches the back of his neck, laughing nervously. “Weaver’s asking whether we should call off the wedding. Should we?”

Hal hesitates to answer. Before he can, a voice then calls out.

“Mason!”

Both Hal and Ben look up at the watchtower where a guard stands.

“Yes, watchman?”

“I think we’ve found her.”

Hal’s eyes widen, as do Ben’s.

“Open the gate!” Hal yells. The gate opens, and Maggie wanders through. Hal runs to her, taking her in his arms as he begins to cry with happiness. Ben runs off to tell everyone the news.

“Where did you go?” Hal asks, staring into Maggie’s eyes. She’s zoned out for a moment before coming back, looking at Hal.

“I went for a walk.” she answers. “I’m okay, Hal.”

She smiles at him, and Hal smiles back, as the tears trickle down his cheeks before he wipes them.

“The wedding is still on!” He yells.

Others begin to crowd around Hal and Maggie, asking a number of questions. Eventually, they move to preparing the wedding.

By sundown, Hal and Maggie are married. The wedding ceremony was wonderful, and the celebrations after were good as well. Tom managed to get Cochise into a bowtie, beyond everyone’s belief. As the stars littered the midnight sky, everyone was tucked into bed, peacefully asleep.

All except Maggie, who stares at her new husband as he sleeps soundly, his chest rising and falling. He occasionally grumbles incoherently as he settles more comfortably into bed. Maggie softly smiles at this behaviour.

Her eyes then turn full-black, as the words echo in her head.

_You know what you must do._


	3. Episode Three - The Leftovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Summary: More members of the Second Mass start to disappear, leaving the younger Massers to have to fend for themselves.

“Where… Where are we?”

Hal’s breath is shaky as he takes in his surroundings. Bound at the wrists and the ankles, he writhes in his restraints, trying his hardest to get free and away from this strange place. Next to him is his father, unconscious, and also bound. Isabella is here too, as well as Dingaan, Weaver, and various others.

Maggie crouches by Hal, smiling at him. She lifts a hand to his cheek, her eyes flashing black before they return to her normal colour.

“Oh, Hal,” she answers his question, talking in a sweet, innocent tone. “You’re home, sweetie.”

Hal shakes his head, gritting his teeth at the woman touching his cheek and caressing him.

“You’re not Maggie..” he says, quietly. Then, louder, “What are you?”

Maggie opens her mouth to speak, but, another voice answers.

“I will answer that.”

Hal’s vision locks onto Anne, who is positioned on a throne. A devilish grin forms on her lips.

“Anne?” Hal asks, his tone that of disbelief as he watches Anne’s eyes flash full black, like Maggie’s, then return to normal colour.

“You address me as Queen, Hal. That is what I am to you.”

“What have you done with Anne?” Hal asks, his tone stern and demanding. “Have you killed her? Why are we here? Are you going to kill us too?”

“This boy’s a smart one..” Maggie utters under her breath, as Anne shoots her a look.

“Your precious female human is fine,” Anne answers. “I have merely just taken over the role of her. Thanks to the weapon we gave you, and its technological advances of coming back to us - like a boomerang, as you humans would call it - we have been able to create something for our own benefit. A hybrid race, part Espheni, part Dornia. We’re here to enslave your world, dearest Hal. One by one, you humans will become what we are.”

“We will never-” Hal growls, writhing again in his restraints. “We will never become like you!”

“Oh, dear Hal..” Anne smiles, taking an innocent tone like Maggie did. “You already have.”

The capsules that were scattered behind Anne’s throne opened one by one. Out of them rose bodies just like Hal, Tom, and every other person held captive by Anne and Maggie. The only difference being their eyes were black.

Hal gasps, as his doppelganger walks over to him, looking him up and down.

“What have you done?” Hal asks, looking at Anne and Maggie.

“What we have to do to survive.”

******

“Dad? Dad, where are you?”

Matt Mason woke up this morning to his father and his brother being missing. After some searching, he uncovered that Hal too was gone, along with Maggie and many other people. He frowned as he ran around the camp, looking for the missing members of his family.

“Hal? Ben? Where are you guys?!”

He sighed with relief as he found Cochise with some of the other Volm counterparts. He never knew any of the others, but, Cochise was a friendly face to him.

“Cochise, have you seen my dad? Or Hal? Or Ben?”  
“No, Matt. I have not.”

“Do you know where they could have gone?” Matt asks.

“I have no idea, Matt Mason. However, I hope you find them soon.”

“Okay,” Matt sighs, defeated. “Thank you anyway, Cochise.”

Matt continues in search of his father and brothers. As he does this, various other children leave their quarters, looking for parents, brothers, and any other members of their family. Among them is Evelyn, who sees Matt in his search and runs over to him, hopeful that he may have seen her mother, one of the women who worked in the kitchen.

“Matt!” Matt turns to face Evelyn when she nears him.

“Evelyn,” he answers. He sees her face twisted with worry, and frowns. “Is everything okay?”

“My mom. Have you seen her?”

“Did you check the kitchen?” Matt asks.

“Yes. She’s not there. No-one is in there, actually.”

“Huh,” Matt frowns more. “That’s weird. Someone’s always in there.”

“I’m worried, Matt. What if someone’s taken her? I heard about what happened with Maggie. What if the same thing happened with my mom?”

“Everything’s gonna be fine, Evelyn. I promise. She’s probably gone to get more food or something.” Evelyn nods sadly at this.

“Thanks anyway, Matt.” Evelyn runs off in search of her mother again. As Matt continues his own search, he has various other children come up to him, asking if they’d seen their parents, their brothers, or their sisters. To all of them, Matt answers that he hasn’t.

With each child that comes up to him, their face contorted with worry and stress, Matt wonders whether something happened to his family. What if it was similar to what happened with Maggie?

After some time, Matt lets out a long sigh. He falls to his knees in the middle of the grounds, defeated. His family was gone. He, and others, were one of the many leftovers.

******

“Send the new hybrids out into the world.” Anne orders Maggie, who nods. “Brief them on what they have to do.”

“And, the humans?” Maggie motions to the real Hal and the others with him, who are still out cold.

“Put them with their precious humans.” Anne answers, her tone that of disgust. “Make it so that they do not wake up.”

“You want me to kill them, my Queen?”

“No.” Anne answers. “Put them in a comatose state, until I figure out what to do with them. We may need them for reproduction.”

Maggie nods, understanding her orders. “I shall do that now, my Queen.”

“Excellent. Disperse.”

Maggie nods once more, going to the newly created hybrids. She calls them to attention, then begins talking.

“Welcome to the place called Earth, dear children. You all have wonderful jobs to do. If you will please listen to me carefully, you will have knowledge of these jobs..”

******

As son of the once-President of Charleston and the Second Mass, Matt decides he should probably explain the situation of what happened on this day to the other children. He, with the help of Cochise and the Volm counterparts, set up a conference in the mess hall of the grounds. At this point in time, frightened and alone children crowd around Matt who stands on a table. He clears his throat, then addresses his crowd.

“So, today, our family seemed to have disappeared. Our parents, brothers, and sisters are gone. We don’t know when they’re gonna come back,” this erupts crying from some of the youngest children, as the slightly older ones calm them quietly so Matt can continue. “But, they will come back. We cannot let whatever happened to them take us by surprise. We must survive, for however long it takes. Until our parents, and our families, return. I know we can do this.”

Mumbles rumble over the children, as they take in and comprehend the news.

“Do you hear me?” Matt asks. The mumbles get louder. “Do you understand me? Do you stand with me?”

Slowly, but surely, the audience side with him. A smile settles on Matt’s face.

“Good. It’s late. We should all probably get some rest. Hopefully, they’ll be back tomorrow.”

The children nod, slowly dispersing from the mess hall. Matt watches as they leave, feeling his heart strings be tugged at as this scene becomes all-too familiar to him. When the children are gone, Matt takes his leave.

"Please come home, Dad." Matt wishes, pleading as he walks back to his quarters and soon settles into his bed. "Please."


End file.
